


You're Beautiful

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Trigger Warning [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eating Disorder, poor body image, self-hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has to help show the reader he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Beautiful

 

You had taken a break from hunting. You needed to. You were beginning to get questioned by Sam and Dean about your eating habits, which wasn’t good. You didn’t want to explain to them why you hadn’t been eating. You were never as pretty as the girls that you saw wandering around. You were mediocre. You weren’t pretty you were just average. No one would take interest in you when you looked so unhealthy.

 

You heard fluttering of wings and you turned your head. It was Gabriel. “Gabriel what are you doing here?”

 

Gabriel looked at you with wide eyes. You always ran to him and gave him a hug when he came to visit you. You were after all his favorite human. You were his favorite human to be around and not play a practical joke on you like he had done countless times to the brothers that you went on hunts with. “What’s wrong Y/N?”

 

“Nothing.” You told him with a false smile.

 

“Y/N there has to be something wrong.”

 

“I am fine. Honest.” You lied. You didn’t want to tell him the truth. You didn’t want him to know about what was going on with you. You didn’t want him to know about you not eating like you should and why you weren’t on a hunt with Sam and Dean like you had been on the past.

 

Gabriel looked at you were concerned eyes. “Let me make you something to eat.”  
  


“Gabriel I’m not hungry.” You lied. In fact you were starving. You felt the world shift a little bit. This was bad. You shook your head trying to get the black spots to get out of your vision. Damn it. Gabriel was going to find out if you passed out in front of him. Your world went black. You heard him yelling your name as you fell. You felt a pair of arms wrap around you before you hit your head on the floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your eyes fluttered open.

 

“Y/N… you’re awake.” Gabriel said relief was clear in his tone.

 

You looked at the golden eyed archangel.

 

“How long has it been since you last eaten?”

 

“Yesterday.” You lied.

 

Gabriel let out a sigh. “That’s a lie, Y/N. Why haven’t you been eating? It’s not healthy.” He told you softly. Concern was etched in his voice. He was truly concerned about you and this crash course of not wanting to eat anything and he was afraid that it was going to kill you.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “I don’t like how I look. I am plain jane to all of those other girls out there. Skinny, beautiful, healthy. I can never be that.”

 

Gabriel sat down next to you. “Y/N… you are beautiful the way you are.”

 

“You are only saying that because you are my friend.”

 

Gabriel shook his head. “No, I’m telling you the truth. Skinny girls aren’t the light that I see.” He put his hand on  your shoulder. “None of those girls could compare to you.”

 

You looked at Gabriel.

 

“Come on let’s get you something to eat.”

  
You nodded your head. Perhaps this is what you needed. You needed help from your best archangel friend. Maybe Gabriel would be able to keep you on the right track. 


End file.
